Fame and How It Affected My Life
Fame and How It Affected Our Life is the 1st episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed The Knight's Weekly Announcement of the Week Since many people liked the KOTS DVD I'm announcing there will be 4 more DVDs made for KOTS. The next one will be released in August and will have the rest of season 1. More announcements I'm making a new project I call: "Project Theme" It is basicly the KOTS theme song including DVD like animation, picked music from the web and voice recorded by me. Ads of the Week Nothing........ Creator's Comments of the Episode Yeah ik TOTALLY RIPPISH OFFY BTUA PILOTE!!!! Well IDK it was the only idea i got Interesting Fact of the week ......Ummm........... I like pie? Spoiler of the Week Ben doesn't like the fact Ed has Ascalon..... Detication of the Episode ........This is getting harder every episode! This Knights Weekly is week weak. What do you Think of the Episode? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot 'Part 1: Exposed' A short time after my conversation with Will after the fight with Echtoros we were surrounded. The police were on the case. The strange alien activity police department questioned us to death. They forced us to tell them evrything from the very begining. They made a recording and called it "The Knights of the Sword". What a dumb name. When they made sure we aren't evil I thought they'd been done with it but we wasted hours and hours untill they finally let us go. For some reason they thought that Echtoros's evil lair was some rich guy summer home. I guess that was Echtoros's stupid cover story. Our secretcy was exposed. Other villan could now find the sword, we will never again be treated as normal OH and the forever knights would probably take Ascalon. MY dad wouls love to turn me in. It was terrible. Will and I were devestated but for some reason, Artie was jumping with Excitemenet. I also noticed Azmuth was no where to be seen. Then I noticed that Jane was gone! After all that I thought she would stay with us. "Do you mind Artie?" I said. "Sorry" He said and a second later he was jumping with excitement again. "What? Why are you even angry about it it's a good thing Ed. Just try it please." 'Part 2: Facing It' It wasn't a good thing. Mostly at least. They let us go after a while but they told me that the day after I would have a meeting with Ben Tennyson. They told me he would discuss the matters at hand with me. The first thing that went wrong was that when I came back to my house there was no one home. My dad was supposed to be in the house at the hour. I looked at his table and I saw an evening newspaper and the thing on the front page was: "Boy, 17 finds a sword and destroys an alien.". I didn't read on. I threw the newspaper at the ground and ran out of the house. It was obvious what happened. My dad heard the news. He went to a forever knight place. He himself wasn't working their anymore. After the second Diagon invaision (I guess we should call this one the third invaision now) he retired saying he is too old for this and that he wants to follow the ways of George alone. He left the order of the Forever Knights but he was still in touch with them so It was obvious what he had done. He was probably talking about turning me and my sword in to the FK at the very moment. I ran to Will's house are our normal hangout area. Suddenly a bunch of people smiling and some camera man attacked me. Or at least it semmed like an attack. they swarmed towards me asking me questions, asking for autographs and more. I started trying being nice by singing the autographs and stuff but I guess I gave them a sign saying that they can continue by doing that so when I understood that to be nice I had to hang out there for another year or 2 I decided to teleport away. I told evryone that I was going to show a trick with my sword so they should back away for a second. When they did I ripped apart the fabric of the universe with the sword and evryone was like WOW and then I jumped through and I didn't come back. Will was having a worse time than I did. The guy always tried to stay away from evryone and this was his worst nightmare. He was lying in his bed with the curtains closed and evry door in the house shut but I still heard people from outside saying something about Will. Will himself was twitching his eye lid crazy and he didn't notice how I entered the room exhausted from the teleportation. When I got him out of what seemed like a coma he looked at me for a second and then looked at his window from which shouting was heard and he said that he couldn't last any longer and that unless it stops he could pass out any moment now.. I tried to calm Will down, I told him about what I've passed and said I was sure things would stop in a while While I was trying to make him feel better I also kind of convinced myself that things would be better. I then told him about the thing with my dad. I thought that if anyone knew a solution to my problem it was Will. He told me that he doesn't know. That was suprising. He knew exactly how to help me with the Jane thing but here he hit a dead end!? That was suprising. He told me that he didn't ever understand family togetherness. He said he never felt like he belonged to his family. He didn't feel like he was really part of his family. Wierd....... I went back outside. I was too tired to teleport so I had to go through the swarm of people. The amount of people didn't get less but only grew due to the news spreading. I decide to go through it like it didn't annoy me. Pretty soon I got the area cleared and went home and I wondered about it a bit. When I came home I was expecting my father angry at me for not telling him about the sword. My father came over to me smiling. He told me how propud he was of me and stuff. I guess I should have seen it coming. I guess I wasn't used to this kind of a reaction from my dad. My dad always thought I was a complete failiure. I Guess he was right. I was a coward, I was never honorable to sometimes mean. I was in an evryway the oposite of a knight. What he said made me realize that my dad was actually proud of me. He told me that I'd done well and that he would have done the same. I told him about finding the sword, and Diagon, and Vilgax, and my dad listened to every part. Finally he spoke:" Well... I don't like this...but I have a few friends that might just help us againest Vilgax." With that, he left the house. I laid on the couch, and took a few hours of sleep. By the time I rewoke, Artie and Will stood above me. I told them about how my dad was actually proud for me. They nodded, and with one breath, we reliazed things where going to be different. As we left my house for some ice cream trying to forget about everything that has happened lately, a man in a black cloak walked up to us. " Are you Ed, Will, and Artie " he asked. "Yes..." I repiled. "I am here to give you a message. Ben Tennyson is coming. And he's going to have a little talk with the three of you " Characters *Ed (Story Teller) *Will *Artie *Azmuth Villains * Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes